<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Proper Goodbye by madamoiselle_sica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771032">A Proper Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica'>madamoiselle_sica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sica's FGWE 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1 - Outfits/Confessions, FGWE 2020, Fair Fame Weekend 2020, Fair Game Weekend (RWBY), Fluff, M/M, Saucy, cursing, despite having an ending - we ain't done, look for a follow up story later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and the gaggle of kids are preparing to leave for Vacuo in less than 24 hours. But Ruby likes to make things difficult. In an effort to help her and all of the kids, Qrow goes to ask a favor of the acting general, now that Ironwood is no longer in charge. However, he gets a lot more than just a favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sica's FGWE 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Proper Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day before they left for Vacuo. Qrow was helping the kids get packed up. Despite all of the turmoil that they had just been through to protect Mantle and the people, as well as defeated Salem in her attempt to get the relic or destroy the kingdom, the kids had collected a whole host of new things: clothes, games, plushies, blankets, and figurines. And getting them to pack light was a challenge, as Ruby in particular didn’t want to leave anything behind. After Weiss suggested that she could ship stuff home versus putting it in her personal storage, Ruby finally yielded and started packing multiple boxes, all addressed to Tai in Patch. Yang, Blake, Jaune and Oscar also set up packages to be sent home although quite a bit smaller and for various reasons.</p>
<p>Despite how great an idea this was, this was not something that could just be sent in the normal fashion, as the embargo had just been lifted after the fight against Salem. But if they didn’t get the staff out of Atlas soon, she would be back and all of their efforts would have been for not. </p>
<p>So Qrow headed towards the general’s office. Despite Ironwood no longer being in charge, the acting general could easily handle this and help organize this small favor when the transport routes become more consistent. Qrow opened the door to the generals office, expecting to see one of the lower level Generals or Colonels that hate him but when he walks in, there is no one behind the desk. Instead there are a group of people, cramped together, standing around the holographic projection in the middle of the room. From what Qrow can see, he recognizes none of these people. But the backside view of five of them is little to go by, despite his usual awareness of people’s assets.</p>
<p>As Qrow takes a few steps in, a handful of soldiers on the left and right glance over at him. Again, he recognizes none of them. Well that is a relief. So far, none of the potential candidates for acting general hate him but then again, they don’t owe him any favors either.</p>
<p>Then he hears a familiar voice. “If everyone understands their assignments, please make haste. We need to implement this as quickly and efficiently as possible.” He couldn’t see Winter, but she was clearly giving orders. There is no way in hell that they would make her acting general, would they? Qrow suppressed a shudder at the thought. They were on much better terms now than ever before, but that didn’t make their relationship any less tenuous.</p>
<p>A handful of military men and women began to filter out of the room, some more in a hurry than others. Qrow stepped to the side and watched as they left, looking for familiar faces, of which he saw none. Pity. He was hoping to say goodbye to the Ops, especially Clover but he supposed duty had won out. Well his loss, he supposed.</p>
<p>Once a majority of the military elite filled out of the room, he turned and nearly walked straight into Winter. He took a quick step back and then tried to look casual, and hold back his snark considering he was about to ask a favor.</p>
<p>“Hey Winter. As you know the kids and I are about to head out tomorrow, but to help them pack light, they prepared some boxes to send home. Is there anyone I could convince you to make sure they get to their destination? I mean, once the trade routes are reestablished.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow while she looked at him without speaking, at first. “Why don’t you take it up with the acting General? I suspect that he would prefer to hear it from you.”</p>
<p>“Really? So, uh...who is it?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know?” She smirked and then added, “For a spy, you sure are out of the loop. And to think that he was about to ask someone to fetch you.” She gestured with her head, back and to her left. “Why don’t you go find out? I have bigger things to deal with at the moment.”</p>
<p>Winter quickly side stepped him and walked out of the room. Qrow watched her leave. Even now their relationship triggered an interesting banter. He suspected that it would likely never change, despite everything that they had been through recently. And for some reason, the idea of being nice to her struck him as strange, and suspected that she felt the same. So snarky and sarcastic it would be.</p>
<p>Then he turned back to the room. Now there were about five people left in the room, huddled in a small group off to the left, which made it a little challenging to see everyone. The voices were low and he couldn’t make out a single voice or recognize a single body. So he decided it was time to crash the party, for good or ill, he came here with one task he had to do: help the kids.</p>
<p>Qrow takes a few steps toward the group and decides to be a little polite and announce his presence over pissing off the acting general about overhearing ‘military secrets’ blah, blah, blah. “Sorry to crash the party, but I need to…” Qrow is caught off guard, jaw dropping slightly in mid-sentence, as everyone in the group turns to look back at him and in the process, he can see Clover in the middle of the group, looking down at his scroll, having previously been addressing the gaggle of military persons.</p>
<p>Clover looks up from his scroll and notices Qrows dropped jaw, and glances around the group. “Let’s pick this up later. You can still attend to your primary assignments. We will work out the logistics for this tomorrow. Dismissed.” After that comment, all of the other military members give a salute to Clover, at various times and then turn to leave the room. All of them stare or glance at Qrow on the way out. Two of them even smirk at him and Qrow wonders why, as he watches them leave. Didn’t he just help save the kingdom? Are some of these military people so petty that they would laugh at his expense? </p>
<p>Before he gets the chance to think too much about it, Clover interrupts his train of thought. “So what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Qrow turns back to look at him, but doesn’t respond, at first, as he watches Clover walking over to a table behind the general's desk, next to the windows. It seems obvious that Clover would choose not to use the ‘big’ desk, but whether it is for sentiment or for respect as the ‘acting’ general, he isn’t sure. </p>
<p>Qrow follows Clover over towards the windows, so that he doesn’t have to yell across the room, with his arms crossed in front of him. But he's still a little shook, as he realizes that Clover is the ‘acting’ general. “They made you the ‘acting’ general?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was quite surprised myself.” </p>
<p>“But you’re just a...” Qrow stops himself before finishing that sentence.</p>
<p>Clover sighs and then finishes it for him. “A Captain. Turns out, quite a few of the other Generals and Colonels were killed or injured and so it kinda fell to me, since I was a member of Ironwood's inner circle and most others were not. Not entirely surprising when no one wants to be in charge of a clean up job. I don’t really blame them.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations...I think. Well it’s good to know that they trust you and respect you enough to help with something that can be so delicate and complicated at the same time.”</p>
<p>“Thanks but I really didn’t want to be tied to this place while Salem is still out there. I could be so much more effective in the field.” Clover sighs and tosses his scroll onto the table, along with a stack full of papers, not something that Atlas is known for. “Alas, someone's gotta do it, so here I am. But I assume that this is not why you came to visit, considering you seemed surprised when you walked in the room.”</p>
<p>“Uhh, well… yeah” Qrow realizes that he got distracted from his original task. “I came to ask a favor. The kids have too much stuff to take with us but they don’t want their stuff stuck here, despite Weiss’ offer to store it for them. So it was decided that they would pack their stuff and send it home. I understand that the shipping lanes are not exactly open yet, but I was hoping to make a request of the acting general, to ask for a safe place to put their stuff and then make sure that it is sent once the routes are established.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely that shouldn’t be too hard at all. I will message the Major in charge of establishing the shipping lanes to find a safe place to store them until they can be transported.” Clover picks up his scroll and taps out a quick message and then looks back up and Qrow. “Was there anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, that was it. We are leaving tomorrow morning and I suspect that you will be plenty busy with...well...everything. So I suppose now is as good a time as any to say goodbye. I wish you the best with everything and hope you can get Amity up and running, sooner than later, so I can… uhg… update you on Vacuo.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you are not looking forward to it?” </p>
<p>“I’m not. All of that sand just gets everywhere. And I don’t exactly get along with the headmaster. Well...not many people do.”</p>
<p>“I can understand the sand. And you're talking about Theodore, right?”</p>
<p>Qrow slowly draws out his reply, “Yeeaah. Let’s just say that Theodore is...unique.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve heard.”</p>
<p>“You might have to work with him sooner than you realize, depending on how long you have this,” gesturing to the room and then using air quotes, “ ‘acting general’ gig.”</p>
<p>“I really hope it doesn’t go on for too long, because I would prefer to be...elsewhere.” And he winks at Qrow.</p>
<p>Qrow rolls his eyes and then continues. “So you think that they have someone else in mind?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the council and the professors have already stated that they are going to wait at least a month to see who has recovered and who is interested from the major’s, colonel’s and up to the lieutenant general. All top three of the men were severely injured and no one knows who will and won’t make it, and with most of the survivors having been injured, varying from moderate to severe, no one knows if any of them want the job after they recover. With such a large number of them giving up their lives to protect others, the choices are limited but I think that they already have a short list of three.” Clover sighs. “And thankfully, I am not on it.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like they are pretty focused on getting a new leader in place ready.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and a lot of it due to my urging. But there is some good news. The council decided to split the role of general and headmaster.”</p>
<p>“Really? So they have finally decided to join the rest of the academy world. It’s about damn time.”</p>
<p>“They agreed that the task of general and headmaster was too much for one person to handle, as if Ironwood wasn’t an inclination.” </p>
<p>“So what hard line jackass did they pick for headmaster?”</p>
<p>“She would probably not take offense to that, as they have already selected an ‘acting’ headmaster who plans to make it permanent once the general is decided.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t heard?”</p>
<p>“I was surprised to find you as the acting general, I haven’t heard anything. I am the last to know about everything, as per usual.”</p>
<p>“For a former spy, I find that extremely hard to believe.”</p>
<p>“You would be surprised. But you didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Robyn.”</p>
<p>“No shit. Well she isn’t the jackass I expected but she is the one that the academy needs. I suspect that she may shake things up quite a bit with her on the council and influencing students.”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me. I’m the one who went to school with her.”</p>
<p>“Something tells me there is more of a story there.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea. But I would prefer to table it for another time. I have more important things to do..discuss”</p>
<p>“Right. Sorry for taking up your time. I will leave you to it. And it was nice working with you. I appreciate everything you did for the kids and ahh... Best of luck with all of this, because you are going to need it.” Qrow turns and takes a few steps towards the door.</p>
<p>Clover notices Qrow’s intent to leave and takes a couple of quick steps and grabs Qrow’s left bicep and then says “Qrow,” Qrow turns back around and Clover takes a deep breath, “I was hoping for a proper goodbye.”</p>
<p>Qrow just stares dumbfounded, not sure what Clover means.</p>
<p>Clover pulls Qrow in for a hug and they stay that way for a moment, with Qrow hugging back. After a moment, Clover adds, while still hugging Qrow, “I want to thank you for everything that you did for the kingdom, for the people, for the future, for Remnant…” Takes a deep breath and pulls back from the hug to look Qrow directly in his eyes. “...and for me.” Qrow’s eyes go wide and then he looks down and to the right, but Clover brings up his left hand and gently touches Qrow’s chin and turns his head back to face Clover, so that he can address Qrow properly. “You saved me and I wouldn’t be here without you.” </p>
<p>Qrow’s eye’s go wide yet again and then narrow as he pulls away from Clover. “But if it wasn’t for my poor choices or my bad luck, you wouldn’t have needed me or been injured in the first place.” Qrow turns his back to Clover.</p>
<p>Clover watches him carefully. “You and I have already hashed out what happened that night. Let’s not do it again.” Qrow turns slightly and nods. Clover continues “Besides, that has nothing to do with where we are now. Because I am here...now. And before you go,” Clover takes a deep breath and takes a step closer to Qrow. “I want you to know that I care a great deal about you and have for a while now.” He reaches for Qrow’s left hand, cradling it in both of his hands. “You can’t deny that we have been dancing around each other and it has gone way beyond professional banter. And I wanted you to know that...” He takes a deep breath. “...I am really going to miss you.”</p>
<p>Qrow is shocked for a moment, as his jaw is slightly ajar but then he questions what is being said to him. “What do you mean you’re going to...No one misses me and my bad luck.” He pulls his hand away from Clover and turns away.</p>
<p>Frustrated, Clover responds without thinking, at the same time he grabs Qrow’s shoulders and turns him back to face him. “Will you stop that?! I’m trying to tell you that I want to be with you and you keep making this all about your semblance.”</p>
<p>Qrow jaw dropped as he stared back into teal eyes.  “Wh...you...want to...be...be with… me? What?”</p>
<p>Clover sighs and Qrow still looked stunned and confused. Clover watches his hands as they slide down Qrow’s arms and down to his hands and grasps Qrow’s hands in his own. Then he looks back up into crimson eyes. </p>
<p>“Look, you are one of the most amazing people that I have ever met. Despite your semblance, you have overcome the odds to become a successful huntsman, a successful spy, helped your family, taught students and taken care of and loved a gaggle of teenagers, with no obligation to do so, most of whom are not related to you.” </p>
<p>Clover takes a breath but continues. “And if that wasn’t enough...I have learned just how caring you are, almost to the point of self sacrifice, and how you put their well being above your own, like each one of them is the difference between living and dying. You care so much that you choose not to be around them when you want to be because you are afraid that your semblance may hurt them.” </p>
<p>Clover takes a small step forward, bringing their hands up between their chests. There are slight tears in the corners of his eyes. “You care so much and have suffered so much and you could have chosen to succumb to despair and yet...here you are. And when you almost gave into the darkness, you realized it was time to give up drinking, after decades of using it to mitigate your own feelings of pain and sorrow.” </p>
<p>Clover brings Qrow’s hand up to his lips and kisses the back of one of his hands. “Is it any wonder why I would want to be with you?”</p>
<p>Qrow’s mouth is gaping at him as he says this and at the last comment. Then Qrow looks away, almost ashamed that it took him so long to realize that he was hurting himself more than he was helping the kids. “I...ah...I don’t know what to say.” </p>
<p>Qrow takes a moment and then looks back up at Clover, who kisses the back of his other hand. “I...I don’t usually let anyone see the real me or any of those things, mostly because I have always been afraid that they will be used against me, like they almost were by James. I…”<br/>
He looks away again and then looks back at Clover. “But with you, you made it easy to be more open about myself. And you helped me to find other ways to deal with the side effects and the withdrawal. So really, I should be thanking you.” </p>
<p>Clover smiled. “You’re welcome. But don’t try and sell yourself short, because you did most of the work.” Clover steps closer a little bit more. “And as soon as this ‘acting general’ gig is up, you better believe that I will be on the first flight to Vacuo.”</p>
<p>Qrow tilts his head, “Why?”</p>
<p>“Like I said before, I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.” Clover reaches a hand up to Qrow’s cheek.</p>
<p>Qrow nuzzles ever so slightly into Clover's hand, almost like he can’t prevent the action. “I don’t know, Clover.” Qrow closes his eyes and moves his right hand from Clover’s grasp to wrap his hand around the hand on his check. Then he opens his eyes and looks back at Clover. “You're not wrong about all of the banter that we shared. There is something...between us, I...I just don’t know...” At this admission, Clover leans in and closes his eyes, for a small and gentle kiss.</p>
<p>Qrow closes his eyes and kisses back and yet Clover pulls away. “Still think that it’s a bad idea?” Qrow’s eyes are still shut for just a moment. Then he opens his eyes, and glances up at Clover. After a moment of staring at Clover, Qrow pulls Clover back in for another kiss, more heated and more hungry this time. Both their hands move to each other's back, squeezing and pulling, as both of them can’t seem to get enough of the other.</p>
<p>But after a few minutes of this, neither of them hear the door to the office open, until they hear a squeak, followed by shouts and hollering. Both turn to look, while still holding onto each other, as they see the gaggle of kids with Winter at the front, the Ace Ops in between and Penny in tow.</p>
<p>Clover giggling briefly, and Qrow follows suit. Qrow pulls away from Clover, but grabs both his hands and squeezes them twice, before letting go and turning to address the crows. “All right, that’s enough, nothing to see here.” Qrow takes a few steps toward the group and Clover follows.</p>
<p>Elm jumps in first. “I beg to disagree. Nicely done Captain. Didn’t know you had it in you?”</p>
<p>Ruby “Ohhhh can I call you Uncle Clover now?” Clover stops in his tracks and deadpans at this.</p>
<p>The crowd all starts talking over each other, but a few phrases can be heard: “It’s about time.” “Hell yeah.” “Go get em.” “Since when was that a thing?” and “And here I thought he was straight.” The commotion lingers for a few moments before Winter interjects. “We don’t really have time for this.”</p>
<p>Clover agrees with Winter and decides that it’s time to end this charade. He whistles with his fingers in his mouth and immediately everyone stops talking. Qrow looks thoroughly impressed at that, since he didn’t know he could do that. Clover moves closer to the group and speaks, in his ‘acting general’ voice. “Now that you have all had your fun, it’s time we get back to work. I hear that our guests are leaving in the morning, so I will add it to the calendar for the Ops and myself to be there, for a brief few moments to say farewell. Would that be fine with all of you?” </p>
<p>All of the kids nod, as do some of the Ops and Penny. Clover moves closer to the door. “Then I will see you then.” As he gestures to them to the door. </p>
<p>They begin to leave. Qrow starts to go with them and Clover looks directly at him and mouths: ‘No. Stay.’  </p>
<p>Clover then walks over to some of the file folders on his desk and hands them to Harriet. “Please work on these next and get back to me when they are done.” Harriet and the rest of the Ace Ops knod and head out. </p>
<p>Clover goes back and hands a large portion of the stack of the paper from his desk to Winter. “I think this should be fairly easy for you to handle.” Winter accepts the papers, salutes and leaves.</p>
<p>After the door shuts, Clover takes a deep breath and turns to face Qrow. Qrow knows what he wants but is a little afraid to ask for it. Clover clearly does too, based on the look on his face. But as Clover gets closer to Qrow, he decides to pull him in for a hug and bury his face into Qrow’s neck. Qrow is surprised but not opposed to the sensation, just a little unaccustomed to the affection when not coming from Ruby or Yang.</p>
<p>After a moment, Clover turns his head slightly, “You didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Uhh...What question?”</p>
<p>“Do you still think it’s a bad idea?”</p>
<p>Qrow scoffs and smiles, “Shut up.” Then he pushes Clover away.</p>
<p>Clover grabs Qrow’s hand and pulls him back and briefly looks him in the eyes and then kisses him again. This time, less passionate and more gentle and caring. After a few moments he pulls back from the kiss, as Qrow chases him for a split second. Clover leans his forehead against Qrow’s. “I wish we had more time.”</p>
<p>Qrow opens his eyes slightly. “We find a way to get rid of Salem and we can have all the time in the world.”</p>
<p>Clover pulls back slightly. “Since when did you become an optimist?”</p>
<p>“Since my lucky charm decided to kiss me” He says tilting his head slightly, in his signature sassy way.</p>
<p>“Really? Should I expect more of this? If I had known it was that easy to change your tune...”</p>
<p>“Knock it off.” Qrow lightly punches Clover in jest and he steps back. “So maybe it has a bit more to do with all those things you said about me.”</p>
<p>“Then I will have to say them more often.” Clover brings his hand up to his own chin as he considers some things. “Hmm…where should I start...”</p>
<p>“How about shutting up and coming back over here.” Qrow pulls Clover in for another kiss, this time it is more heated, more passionate, breathing heavily in the midst, not wanting to end it for anything. Hands roaming over each other as they enjoy each other’s taste and feel. After a few minutes, Qrow slows down the kisses and the passion and then breaks off the kiss and then looks directly at Clover. “As much as I don’t want to stop, I suspect that the acting general has more to do than just kiss me all day.”</p>
<p>Clover sighs, drops his head while still holding Qrow and then grumbles. “Uhhhg. Don’t remind me.” Clover takes a step back, turns and runs his hands through his hair. “I hate this. I just want to spend this last day with you.” Then he turns back to Qrow, with a smirk on his face. “Have a nice dinner. Talk about you. Have a nice desert. Talk some more about you.”</p>
<p>Qrow chuckles lightly. “I like the sound of that. I’d ask you to tell me more and I’d include a few things that I think you missed, but uh…your ’acting general’ gig is a real downer.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it. I haven’t had a moment's rest since they gave me this job.”</p>
<p>“Can you delegate? Or maybe take the day off? The brothers know that Ironwood didn’t do enough of that.”</p>
<p>Clover turns from Qrow for a moment and considers what he could do to facilitate this impromptu vacation. “You know, I think I could work with that.” Clover jogs back up to his desk and grabs his scroll and taps a few times. “How about this? I will contact some people to work out my day off. Then I will make a dinner reservation for us, nothing too fancy and I will swing by your quarters around 18:30. That sound good to you?”</p>
<p>Qrow just stares, mouth slightly ajar, as he realizes that he Clover has just officially asked him on a date. And all Qrow wanted was a quiet night away from the kids. This wasn’t quite what he had in mind. “Sounds...uh nice. Just no multiple course meals please. I always provoke broken plates. And uh...I also wasn't really expecting to go out so clothing options are limited."</p>
<p>“No problem. I will make the appropriate accommodations.” Clover walks over to him and pecks Qrow lightly on the lips. “Thanks for the idea. See you tonight." Clover turns to get back to work.</p>
<p>Qrow doesn't want to leave it at such a pansy ass kiss, so before Clover gets too far away, he grabs Clover’s wrist and pulls their bodies together, diving in for another kiss and this time he places a hand behind Clover’s head and curls his fingers into the short brown hair, pulling lightly. Clover melts into it and then Qrow, almost as quickly as it started, he ends it. "See you later, lucky charm."</p>
<p>Qrow saunters out of the room and Clover watches him go for longer than he should and then clears his throat and starts making plans. This is going to be a night to remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write and I began writing a second chapter since our favorite bois would not stop talking in my head. But it got a lot more spicy than I was planning...but that is for another day. Look for it in a week or so.</p>
<p>I had fun writing this but they may have shifted a bit and seem a little ooc. But this was still entertaining to me, so I hope that you found it entertaining too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>